


"Starsheeps were mint to flyyy~"

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov's a cutie, Sulu can't resist it, and a tiny robotic bear scares McCoy half to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Starsheeps were mint to flyyy~"

Eventually, after a year or so, the crew of the Enterprise became a family; a close knit community, who would do anything  for one another. And like every family, there was the parents, their Captain, who put all of their needs above his own on an almost daily basis; the grumpy grand father, McCoy, who sat around and moaned about them all almost 24/7, but who loved every single crew member as much as the next; and the baby, Chekov, beloved by all and just so cute.

They really did see him as the baby - all gangly legs and bouncy curls and bright blue eyes, more cute than handsome. He was always receiving gifts, whether in the form of a stuffed toy, a cuddle, or a kind word, too kind to refuse any of them. He didn't mind the babying, not at all; rather, he loved it. It reminded him of home; of being the youngest of a family of 6, the baby, the one to be cooed over.

Sulu was not immune to this babying either; he was of the general opinion that Chekov was simply the cutest. So as he walked along to his quarters to collect the little Russian for lunch, he braced himself for adorableness.

He pressed the red button on the outside of the door, to switch the comm on. "You ready, Pasha?" He asked.

"Almost!" Came the reply. "Just come in!"

He took his finger from th red button, and the door opened with a nearly silent woosh. He stepped inside, and blinked.

"Damn, Pasha," He said, surprise tainting his voice. "There's a lot more here than there was yesterday."

Chekov smiled, sat at the desk in the corner of the room. The room itself was stuffed with cuddly toys; bears and elephants and hippos and pandas and unicorn-dogs placed on shelves, or on the end of the bed, or under the bed, or on the top of the desk, or, well, anywhere with space.

"I went down to engineering. A few people had things for me." Chekov shrugged with a smile. Sulu smiled a little. If Pasha didn't go to a certain area of the ship for a long time, the gifts tended to build up, as they obviously had done here. He took a few steps forward, peering over Chekov's shoulder.

"What're you doing?" He asked, frowning a little.

"I'm wiring this teddy bear up." He smiled.

Sulu nodded. Who was he to argue? Chekov did a bit more tweaking with a screw driver before setting the bear down on the floor.

"It's voice controled!" Chekov exclaimed proudly. "But it only answers to me." He nodded.

"I see." Sulu murmured.

"We should take him on a walk." Chekov smiled. "I'm sure the Keptin would love to see him. He was the one who gave him to me."

Sulu shrugged. "Alright." He nodded. Chekov stood. "How do you get it to-"

"Walk on, Mishka." Chekov instructed the bear, and it toddled off like a small child, walking out of the open door. Sulu's question had been answered. "Left." Chekov instructed it again.

Sulu frowned. "Mishka?"

"It's his name." Chekov beamed.

Sulu nodded; damn he was cute. He gave a small smile. "Right."

They followed the bear, Chekov calling instructions to it as it waddled a few feet ahead. Everyone stopped to let them through, a few of them stopping to coo at the bear, as Chekov instructed it to "Wave, Mishka", or "Jump, Mishka".

Chekov's favourite command, however, was "Sing, Mishka".

The bear, although about to turn a corner, responded immediately. " _Star sheeps were mint to flyyy~ reach up, end touch_ -"

"Jesus fucking christ!"

"- _de skyyy_ ~"

"Stop, Mishka." Chekov commanded the bear, as McCoy placed a hand to his chest.

"What the hell is that?" He pointed a finger at the bear.

"This is Mishka," Chekov smiled. "He's my bear."

Even McCoy wasn't immune to Chekov's cuteness, although he pretended to be. He pressed his lips into a thin line. "Can you not allow it to roam the halls, please?" He asked, voice low. "Or someone's gon'na have a heart attack. And it'll be me."

"Aye, Doctor." Chekov said, looking at his shoes. "Sorry, Doctor."

McCoy sighed a little. "S'alright, kid." He said, giving the bear a wide birth as he walked around it, and putting a hand on  the russian's shoulder as he passed. "Just gim'me a little warning next time."

"Aye, Doctor!" Chekov chirped. Sulu nodded at McCoy, who nodded back, and continued on to med bay.

"To the bridge, Mishka!" Chekov smiled, and they continued on their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not my idea, but an idea taken from a tumblr post; or more specifically, it's tags. Which can be found here:  
> "http://adoctor-notaphysicist.tumblr.com/post/54365800949/mycornerofexistence-rainbowrites"


End file.
